A Wedding is Under Way
by ForeverSummerSnows
Summary: Toph and Sokka are to be wed. She has become a woman and the wolf has found his half. He intends to have her make him whole again. Tokka fanfic
1. Worth

Beifong.

The name shook the bones of any earth citizen. Power did that, you know. Power shook things.

And there was power in wealth.

People bowed so low in reverence to the family that whatever hair they had would sweep the ground. Lao Beifong did not mind at all and Poppy Beifong, long since accustomed to the deference she had married into, very much enjoyed the shows of respect and adoration.

When the water rat had first come to their home to seek their daughter's hand, they had scorned him. She had scorned them in return.

The lowly peasant-boy of the water tribe, however, did not. He promised his return and promised their acceptance.

Lao had laughed at his audacity. His daughter had stormed off.

But six years later, as a representative of on the council of the United Nations, a son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and being groomed for chiefdom himself, Lao Beifong had swallowed his words, hook, line and sinker.

Toph Beifong smirked triumphantly.


	2. Intricate

He hung his head in defeat.

None were perfect, not a single one.

He wasn't so much an oblivious idiot as to not know he had no skill as an artist.

He loved that the works of his hands were amateurish at best and at worst a caricature.

He owned the iconic lack of masterful touch as his own, unique to his creativity.

But for once he wished he had the talent of craft.

He wished he could carve out to perfection the details of the pendant, as beautiful as they were in his mind's eye.

He knew this was the best way she could appreciate it.

The only way.

Simple would not do for someone who saw by feeling only.

For her, intricate was the only beautiful she could know.

He let the failed jade stone fall to join a cloister of other failed gem pendants and reached for the green silk ribbon in his pocket that would make the necklace.

He dragged it between his fingers, over and over in absent-minded strokes.

He smiled distractedly at the thought of her cloudy mint-green eyes, her porcelain white skin and the laugh that roared from her when she took down men twice her size.

He thought of how powerful she was, as she and his sister and the avatar took on a meteorite - and won.

He wondered, not for the first time, why he never noticed for so long how she was just so _right_ for him...

Like a flash of lightning, his training with the great Piandao, master swordsman of the fire nation came to mind, along with the memory of slaving to smith his sword, and him realising that she might enjoy bending earth from a place beyond their planet.

His blue eyes darted to the gemstones scattered before him on the ground, excitement lighting them up as he realised he had not seen his master in such a long time and he gathered up all his things in a hurry and left his gran-gran's hut.

Avatar Aang was beyond bewildered when Sokka asked if he could borrow Appa the sky-bison to go visit old friends in the fire nation, but his friend was clearly on a mission and had no desire to get in his way.

The son of the chief left the South pole before sunset and returned before the next day's noon.

His sister eyed him curiously and asked after the member of the White Lotus.

The swordsman was not in, only Fat the Butler.

Katara held his shoulder sympathetically, noting that her brother must have been disappointed after all the trouble.

Sokka had insisted that it was no trouble at all, and Fat the Butler was quite the help.

He headed for the estate that housed his family, humming to himself as he left behind a very curious Katara.

His finger brushed the smooth, coal-black, pebble-like stone at the bottom of his pocket.

The stones had proved difficult but adding the space earth had done wonders for merging them into one.

His hands brushed the relief on the other side of the stone.

And viewing the beautiful scenery his master showed him ages ago did wonders for his carving.


	3. Perfect Pendant

She would bend the pendant as she pleased for hours on end.

But she always shaped it back to its original form.

She almost wished she could see how it looked on her.

But the smoothness of the necklace was comfort enough for her skin.

And she never got tired of tracing the patterns on the pendant.

Ingenious, that sarcasm and meat guy, he was.


	4. Wolf-Tail

Pack it up?

Leave it down.

Leave it down?

Pack it up.

Shave it off?

_Oh gods no, that would be horrific._

Okay then, shave the sides off, or leave it?

He closed his eyes in deep thought.

_She would run her hand through his hair while he slept; she thought he wouldn't notice._

He would leave it down.

And not shave the sides off till after.


	5. A Walk Never Had

_We are taken to our gardens or wild forests, depending on our wealth, and we talk of home and men and boys and girls; our fathers and brothers and sister left behind._

_We hold hands from time to time as we walk, appreciating the beauty of nature, and we lean into the touch of her loving hand in our hair._

_Our idle chatter gives way to silence as we rest from our walk, away from home, away from curious ears. And she strokes our hair still, her mind far away now._

_We are not of age, but we are no longer young children. Our bodies have started to flower, in flesh and blood. And our thoughts are no longer children's thoughts, though our minds are not adult._

_She starts to speak, and we listen. She tells us why we bloom and bud, and seems to read our en risque thoughts from our minds. She is amused when we are ashamed, but she explains these thoughts too._

_She tells us we are changing, she tells us we are growing, and she says it is about that time now that we are becoming women who can hold their own in the world. She says that soon we will leave her and make our own families, and it is bittersweet to let us go. But she is proud, she is so proud._

_She tells us of men. And we listen wide-eyed with curiosity and fascination and indignation all at once. She tells us of men and women as we've never known before._

_She says we will do this too, and lead our daughters on lovely nature walks in the middle of spring, and we will tell her these things. As her mother had done for her._

_This is the way of the earth kingdom women, to teach their girls of their womanhood._

_A ritual is done in the presence of mother nature, to ensure that human life is preserved._


	6. Man to Man

_Those who bend the ocean are sprites_

_We are the wolves who protect them_

These were the words told to every non-bending child in the Southern Water-tribe, boy, girl and all.

Water benders were special, and it made it easy for the non-benders to feel lesser.

They trained them up to be as good as any bender in defending their homeland.

Of course, when the fire nation took every but one of their benders, non-benders were trained, period.

_We protect our sprites, we protect our own and we protect our half._

_We guide them, we lead them, we serve them._

_We protect them with our lives._

He was a wolf, he always would be.

From the moment his mother died, from the moment he watched his father leave to fight at war, he knew that that was all he could be.

His father had to be a wolf far away, to protect his own, so he was a wolf right where he remained.

A wolf to his sister, his sprite.

A wolf to the Avatar, his own.

A wolf to the woman he loved, his half.

His father never took him through the sacred rite of passage that was ice-dodging, or rite of manhood that was the journey to the South Pole to meet and feed a spirit white wolf cub. Bato had taken him on the rite of passage, and the rite of manhood was gone through by complete accident.

Hakoda knew he had fallen short of his children, especially his little wolf warrior.

When his little boy showed him his finished necklace, Hakoda realised his son was no longer a little boy.

He cried for the third time in his grown life - the first being for his wife and the second for his daughter's wedding.

He had lost the chance to tell his son what it meant to be a man. What it meant for a wolf to find his half and have her make him whole.

There was certainly no point in doing so now, as a man Sokka had definitely figured it out now. It would be redundant to pretend that he needed it. His girl had been lucky, Katara had had his mother - her grandmother.

And as they emptied their flasks of their rum in their old hut - that was conveniently left in the corner of the estate, Hakoda said the only words he knew his son would need to resolve the confidence to marry the world's greatest earth bender.

_Those who move the ground are sprites_

_We are the wolves who protect them_


	7. Before the Wedding

She had left home long before she was of age.

She spent the last of her childhood away from home.

Her mother never taught her these things, she never had the chance too.

Toph learned of her body by herself.

Her hands felt her body to see herself.

She made discoveries on her form, brushing buds and nips and slippery slopes.

She made her self sigh and moan.

She did not know what to make of it at first, not really.

But on her travels with teenagers such as herself, she discovered it was not necessarily abnormal.

Her seismic senses had caught the water siblings once, twice maybe.

When they would go on their own physical self-discovery.

The sister in the water, away from prying eyes.

The brother in his tent, when he thought camp was empty.

The Avatar was either too chaste or too discrete for her to know for certain.

The older they all got, the more she knew of men and women in ways she did not know when she was young.

But she was still young and inexperienced and did not really know.

She never dwelt on it much, but sometimes, when she thought of home, she imagined her mother taking her on that walk.

That sacred ritual, that opened the eyes of a girl turning woman to the world.


	8. The Bridal Hair Dressing

Poppy Beifong asked to be alone with her daughter.

The most talented hairdressers in all of the earth kingdom left the room for the wife-to-be and her mother.

She washed her long mass of jet black, thick and full and silky.

The bride listened as her mother hummed, her nerves calmed by the soft melody.

Poppy combed her daughter's hair.

The bride listened as her mother told her why she had bloomed and budded and blossomed.

Poppy dried her daughter's hair.

She told her of the en risque thoughts that surely had visited, earning a giggle from the bride. The mother smiled wistfully.

Poppy oiled her daughter's hair.

She told her she had changed and she had become a woman who could hold her own in the world.

Poppy combed her daughter's hair again.

She said that it was time to make her own home, and it was bittersweet to let her go when she felt like she had just got her back.

But she was proud of her daughter, she was so proud.

She packed the bride's hair into a braid and then a bun.

She told her of men as though her child had never known before.

And the bride said that it was not necessary, that she had figured it out in their time apart.

Poppy smiled and crowned Toph's hair with a family heirloom headpiece, as tears silently streaming down her face.

She said that she knew this, but she wanted to do it anyway and she bit her lips to hold back a sob, when she saw her child was crying too.

Poppy wiped the tears Toph did not know she was shedding, and she held her mother's hand in place on her cheek. She leaned into her mother's touch and rubbed her face against the dainty palm.

Poppy did not say that Toph would do this too, and lead her daughters on lovely nature walks in the middle of spring, and tell them these things as her mother has done for her.

She knew her daughter better than that.


	9. Tied Knots

Gaoling reverberated with the celebration of love and marriage.

People from all walks of life, nobleman and commoner and alike celebrated a union of love.

The heiress to the Beifong name and wealth, Queen of Gaoling's underground earth bending arena, war hero and master earth bender was getting married to the son of a chief, a politician, inventor, swordsman and fellow war hero. Both were held in the close confidence of the Avatar and the heiress was to be installed into the office as chief of police of Republic City in the following eight weeks.

Lao was the picture of pride, Poppy a picture of joy. Katara and Hakoda were full of joy too.

The patriarch handed his daughter's hand to her husband, and the younger man bowed with respect and gratitude.

Vows were said, and the families of both parties exchanged handshakes and bows.

Iroh presided over the union himself, with a heartwarming story of tea and married life.

Lao may have shed a tear, one could not tell, his hands moved too fast to be certain.

There was a chaste kiss at the end and then fireworks against a twilight sky.

The festivities were deafening and she held his hand for comfort, gently squeezing it.

She remembered the day of Sozin's comet, where she could feel nothing and see nothing and all she could hold on to in the darkness and sounds of battle was him.

She thought she would never have him.

He stroked her hand gently and whispered in her ear that she was beautiful.

She was glad she was wrong.


	10. Her Eyes

She hated the cold of the South.

It forced her to fog her sight, in order to keep her hands and feet warm.

The absence - or scarcity - of earth proved a burden for the blind girl.

The ice left her with nothing but her seismic sense alone.

She hated the South, period.

But it was his homeland, and these days he spent nearly all his time in Republic City.

There was a ritual celebration being held in their honour, almost another wedding ceremony.

Culture meant everything to the children of the chief, and so for his sake, she would stay in the South for now.

She would let nature render her truly blind.

Besides that, he had promised to be her eyes in his vows.


	11. The Other Woman

The estate was alive with festivities, and the celebrations spilt into the streets.

There was dancing and singing and feasting.

The Avatar and her sister-in-law were more than happy to move their feet, skilled dancers as they were.

Her husband had a surprisingly rich melody in his ballads, and of course an infamously ferocious appetite.

Not one to be left out, the bride ate with just as much gusto and was quite the dancer herself.

She laughed as she spun in her cotton kimono, lined at the seems with the fur of wolves.

She had no fear of missing a step, for she was in the midst of friends and family.

They held her hand and guided her every now and then, just enough to keep her afloat.

But then after a while, she stopped dancing.

She could not feel his presence anymore.

With a sigh, she slowly ebbed her way out of the crowd of dancers but walked right into the tightly wound up dress of a Kiyoshi Warrior.

They had travelled together enough times for the bride to recognise this presence.

Toph took a step back, a mess of stammering apologies in the uncomfortable situation.

The bender's hands were taken by the slender wrist in the chi-blocker's hand, leading her away.

'It's time Toph,' Suki said softly, a wistful smile on her face. 'He is waiting.'


	12. A Sister

She watched the bride, a mix of emotions within.

It could have been her day, he could have been her man.

She shook her head and drank the sweet wine.

She knew she was no good for him.

The blind bride was full of smiles and laughter., a picture of beauty that she rarely portrayed.

You wouldn't tell her disability just by watching her dance.

The warrior smiled at guests and they smiled back.

She met friends and caught up.

She was close enough to the Firelord and his wife to be on duty as his bodyguard.

She turned her attention back to him and saw his wife was not with him.

He was with a particularly handsome earth bender.

And the groom.

While the men laughed and teased the chief's son in good humour, the groom had his eyes fixated on the blind bride, who danced amidst her friends like a liberated forest nymph.

His vibrant blue eyes were dark with desire.

The warrior smiled wistfully again, recognising it.

He had looked at her that way before, as had the Firelord when he was eligible.

It occurred to her that the free-spirited earth bender was most likely ill-prepared for what was to come.

There were ways to go about this night that the bride did not know.

With what living away from home and finding her own path.

She had no mother to teach her, had no siblings to guide her.

Suki's eyes hardened with resolve and she finished her drink.

She headed for the dance floor.


	13. Five Sisters

'Where are you taking me, Suki?' Toph demanded, her face flushed from the words the warrior had spoken

The warrior sighed and stopped.

'There is a ritual that follows the celebration of marriage-' she began patiently, but the bride interrupted her.

'Yes, consummation. What of it?' the bride almost successfully kept her trepidation. But almost was not enough.

Suki's lips lilted up in a wry smirk.

Toph was the youngest person in their circle of friends, and it showed at that moment.

'What do you know of making love?'

'I-' Toph began, then bit her lips. 'I've had boyfriends Suki, I know-'

'Have you had a lover before?'

The blind girl pouted and rolled the eyes that could not see.

'What do you care?'

'I am your friend Toph,' Suki's voice was soft as she tried to touch Toph's shoulder, but the bride stepped back.

'I know that, but how can you look at me after everything? How can you be here like this and not hate me?' the bride blinked her tears away as her pout grew.

'He is happy,' Suki held her hand. 'You make him happy. It hurts a bit, but this is enough for me.'

Toph nodded and sniffled, hugging herself. The warrior giggled at the display of vulnerability, earning a solid punch to her arm from the bride.

Some things never changed.

There was wince and then small giggles. Suki took her hand again, this time Toph did not resist.

'Katara is waiting for you, she will help,' the warrior listed off. 'Mai and Tylee too. We will help you, teach you.'

'Why are you doing this for me?' the bride's voice was uncharacteristically soft as they walked.

'It is how it is done. The attendants in your home dressed you up, we will undo it all. You have to be prepared for your husband.'

'Husband...' Toph tested the word on her lips, and a shiver coursed through her. A word that was foreign to her, she feared that she would never be used to it. She halted in her steps, lost in thought, wondering if she was good enough to be a wife.

She was proud and stubborn and fool-hardy, how could she be a good wife to him?

'Come Toph,' she was taken and led again. 'You are our little sister, we will take care of you. He's waiting for you, let us help you get ready.'

They arrived at the hut, Katara's grandmother's hut, quite far from the festivities now.

Katara's head peeked out to smile at the two of them. Suki smiled back, but Toph was bewildered.

'When did you...?'

'Come in, there is no time,' the Avatar's wife pulled her into the hut and the bride sat amidst the four girls. 'The moon is full tonight, Yue has blessed your union.

'Sokka's first girlfriend? I doubt that.'

There were giggles in the hut, and then silence.

'Does she know enough?' Mai's voice came, flat and sullen.

'Not really, no,' Suki shrugged sheepishly. There was an indignant "Hey!" from the bride. They giggled again.

'It's fine,' Tylee knelt in front of Toph, full of assurance and positivity. 'Let us be your sisters, let us tell you what your mother told you too late.'

The bride took a deep breath and slowly sighed, nodding.

Mai undid the fastenings of her dress.

'His eyes never left you tonight.'

Tylee wiped her face clear of makeup.

'There was no smile on his lips.'

Suki laughed and then sighed, undoing her hair.

'In the end, he is still a man, full of desire.'

Katara tied on the betrothal necklace on her dainty neck.

'He won't hurt you.'

There was a scoff from the Firelord's wife as she undid her chest bindings.

'But it will hurt.'

Tylee nudged her friend with a glare as she combed her hair.

'Only for a little while though.'

Katara smiled as she brought forth a silky kimono for the bride.

'You are his half, his sprite, his own. In you he is whole.'

Suki packed her hair in a ponytail.

'He is so passionate and sensitive, he will worship you.'

Mai helped her wear the kimono.

'It only goes to show how much he loves you.'

Tylee rubbed perfume on her ankles, feet and wrist.

'Don't resist him, you are his and he is yours.'

katara hugged her.

'He wants to be one with you, for in you he is complete.'

They lifted her to her feet and led her through the estate to his room.

'It only hurts a bit, you'll forget it soon enough.'

'You will feel so good.'

'Tonight he will mark you, the wolf that he is.'

'Let him take.'

'Tonight there is no turning back.'

Katara slides the door open and she leads him to his futon.

Suki removes her kimono.

Mai lies her down on her husband's futon.

Tylee covers her with the blanket.

Their lips press against her forehead, and she leans in their embrace.

'Thank you,' a whisper. The girls smile at each other as they leave the girl behind.

Knowing that tomorrow they will find a woman.


	14. No More Words

She could hear his breathing and footsteps faintly from the hallway.

With her feet she judged that he was far, but not for long. His pace was quick and sharp and his heart was thundering. She could feel his desire rolling off of him in waves.

She was excited and wary and eager all at once, and she sat up, holding the thick blanket in front of her chest. She bit her lips as his footsteps neared grew nearer, her breathing heavy with anticipation. She threw off the blanket and stood from the futon. She could not sit still. She was giddy and nervous and scared-

His footsteps ended in front of the door and she held her breath.

He opened the door and found her standing in front of him, her sightless eyes fixated on the ground.

He stared at her without shame. She was naked.

His eyes rested on the perky mounds of flesh on her chest, capped with pink buttons.

He realised now that she wound up her test too tightly, they were far bigger than he assumed.

His eyes trailed her figure like he had done all day.

But now she had no clothes on, and now he could stare at her exposed curves till his old age.

She shifted her weight from leg to leg, aware that he must have been staring at her.

She lifted her head, and her clouded mint-green eyes seemed to stare just passed him.

Her face was dusted red, even with the sour expression she had on her face.

'Sokka for the goodness sakes' it's bloody cold-'

He seized her lips fervently, interrupting her nagging as his hand seized her left breast with fervour. Toph returned his kiss eagerly, her hands making motions to metal bend all his fastenings and have them come undone. He smirked into the kiss and bit her lower lip, backing her the room as he used his feet to shut the door.

Of course, Toph wouldn't just sit down and patiently wait for him.

His hands found her waist, and he pulled her to him before his hands slid down to her hips. She could feel his restricted member pressed against her abdomen and heat gathered where the pressure of his manhood pressed against her. One hand cupped her soft backside as they kissed and Toph giggled into the kiss, before they broke apart, grinning like idiots.

'I'm going to come right out and say it,' she mumbled. 'I'm a novice, so I'd feel a lot better with your clothes gone too.'

Sokka wordlessly complied, and her face grew hot as she heard him slowly take off his clothes. Her arms found herself, and she hugged tightly once he began to walk towards her in all his nude glory.

'You are beautiful.'

'You too.' she responded dryly.

He chuckled at her humour and pried her hands from her sides, pulling her to him.

'I'll take your word for it after you feel me.'

He took her hand in his. His hands were large and even though she considered her hands rough than most girls, in his own her hands felt like baby skin. He squeezed her hand gently and placed it on his chest. Wordlessly he left her hand there to let her explore.

Her hand went up to his neck and found his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm. She smiled at this and let her fingers trail down to his chest. She let her other hand join, and she idly traced the lines of muscles that rippled his abdomen. Her hands snaked around him and she blinked when his member, now free from the bindings of loincloths and pants, prodded her stomach. Her hands traced his back, determined to learn every line that defied his form. Once she was satisfied, one hand retreated from his back and trailed down his lower v-line to seized his member. He inhaled deeply at the contact, willing himself to remain subdued under her touch for as long as she needed.

Toph pulled away from him and knelt down. Her face was the picture of concentration, even with the colour that dusted her porcelain cheeks. Her hands left his member and found his feet. She traced them delicately, paying as much attention as she would have her own feet - which she treasured a lot. His toes curled against her touch, and he let out a sigh when she mercifully abandoned them for his ankles. Slowly, painfully, her hands snaked up his legs and up his thighs. She reached for his behind and gave a squeeze. It was as muscled as the rest of him, to her amusement. She snorted in an attempt to hold down laughter and Sokka grinned at the sound. She squeezed it again, before finally returning her hands to his member.

Her fingers were restless, eager to trace every line and measure its length and size. It was a turgid length of pulsating nerves and hot flowing blood. She grasped the shaft gently and ran her grip up and down its length over and over. Sokka's hand found her hair and fisted it as he let out her name in a low, throaty groan.

'I think you're beautiful too,' she said finally, half smiling and half smirking as his member began to pulse in her hand. He seized her hand and pulled her to her feet before she could get him off and kissed her fiercely, thrusting his tongue into her mouth repeatedly, a metaphor for just what his intentions with her were. Not one to back down from a show of dominance, Toph let her tongue play with his, and she bit his lips softly. He retaliated in kind, lowering her into the futon as he continued to dominate her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away to take in her flushed, breathless form, all the while panting heavily. She kept her body propped up with her hands supporting her.

'No more words,' his thumb brushed her swollen lips, and she nodded in response.

'No more words' she agreed, and with that, she raised her lips to meet his. He turned his mouth away and kissed her neck instead. She sighed deeply as he straddled her, gently biting into her skin and sucking on it. His other hand found her now-familiar mounds of flesh and toyed relentlessly with her button. She moaned his name softly in the darkness. His mouth left a red mark against her skin and found her other nipple. She bit her lips and curled her toes as his mouth and hands ravished her chest, turning a deep red when his hand yet again found her sensitive bud between her legs. Her hand found his hair and she pulled tightly. This feeling was definitely new to her, a first real give away that the girl underneath him was just that: a girl.

He kissed her bud, and teased with his tongue, making her writhe from the torture of it all. His lips massaged the bundle of nerves and she screamed his name hen his tongue took over. He silenced her with his lips, and her taste on his lips had her bound up for release again. He slipped one finger up her dripping cave, and then another. Toph was a bundle of nerves twitching to come undone under his touch, pools of heat settling at her core. He bit softly on her nipple and rolled it in his teeth as he made a come hither motion inside her against her ceiling. His other hand found her bud, and for a moment Toph's world of darkness gave way for light as she cried out his name, waves of pleasure racing through her sensitive body.

Sokka laid his wife's back against the futon and watched her chest heave in rising and falling motions as she took heavy breaths. He crawled over her and leaned his ear to kiss her ear. He nuzzled the crook of her neck tenderly as he aligned his twitching member with her entrance. He gently slid his tip in once. Toph swallowed at the thought of his length inside her, barely aware of the second time he gently eased himself in. He found her barrier and slid out again to make piercing it as painless as he could manage, when she suddenly seized his hips and pulled him to her, raising her hips to meet his. His length rammed in all the way, tearing through painfully from the brunt of the force. His bride let out a small, pained whine under him and he rolled his eyes before they softened at her pained expression. _Stubborn..._

He kissed the place where he had marked her, remaining still as he waited for the pain to quickly subside. Her hands wiped her tear-brimmed eyes and she nodded at him. He took that as his cue and resumed thrusting into her. Her face creased as she winced, but soon her expression relaxed. Sokka hoisted her legs up to the knees and folded them on either side of him, tilting her up a bit and spreading her open. The faster he went the harder he drove and with every thrust, he would hit her ceiling, much to her pleasure. Her insides squeezed around his shaft, sweet, tight walls folding around his length. She seemed to have control on her muscles there because they squeezed around him intermittently and made him grunt her name with every thrust.

Her world of darkness gave way for light over and over, the stimulation drowning her senses in pleasure. She cried his name as he shuddered his release onto her, both of them at their climax.

They remained still until their thoughts were coherent, and he gently slid out of her and fell in line by her side. He buried his face in her hair as he pulled her into his arms. She turned to face him and started running her hand through his hair.

He grinned as he stared up at the ceiling. _Not shaving was a good idea._

'Toph?'

'Let's... let's go again...' her voice was breathless, her face flushed as she tiredly raised a fist in a show of enthusiasm.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

'Catch your breath first, love.'

She pouted up at him at this and he bit the lower lip playfully, following up with a chaste kiss.

'Alright then love,' she replied softly, conceding to him.

When she found her breath, she straddled him, her face bearing a smug grin. He stared up at her, amused and aroused and bewitched by her all at once. Her fingers thumbed his lips gently.

'No more words,' she whispered, leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back and then pressed his forehead to hers, rubbing their noses against each others'.'

'No more words,' his hand found her hair and brought her lips to his again.


End file.
